1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and a display brightness control method, which can be used for a digital camera having a display brightness control function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging device having a display unit near an ocular finder, there is a known imaging device in which when illumination detected by an illumination sensor disposed near the finder is equal to or lower than a predetermined value, it is determined that an eye of an operator is in contact with the finder, and the display unit is switched from an ON state to an OFF state. According to such an imaging device, when the eye is in contact with the finder, as the display unit is brought into the OFF state and becomes dark, it is possible to prevent the brightness of the display unit from becoming burdensome to the operator.
According to the conventional imaging device, however, as the display unit is switched between ON and OFF corresponding to whether the illumination detected by the illumination sensor is equal to or lower than a predetermined value, the display unit is switched from the OFF state to the ON state even if the operator slightly takes his or her eye off the finder, and the brightness of the display unit becomes burdensome to the operator in some cases.
The present invention has been achieved in order to solve the above problems, and an object of the invention is to provide an imaging device and a display brightness control method capable of preventing the brightness of the display unit from becoming burdensome to an operator when the operator brings his or her eye close to the finder.